A radar-based sensor may use frequency-modulated continuous-wave (FMCW) radar to determine a distance, a velocity, and/or an angular position of a target. Such radar-based sensors may be configured to operate in a short range radar (SRR) mode (e.g., with a detection range from approximately 0.05 meters (m) to approximately 20 m), a medium range radar (MRR) mode (e.g., with a detection range from approximately 1 m to 60 m), a long range radar (LRR) mode (e.g., with a detection range from approximately 10 m to 200 m), or the like.